Nothing But a Dream
by angie1la
Summary: Gaea is defeated and the world is saved, except for Percy. He wakes up in a different world not much different from his previous one, told that he'd been in a coma since he was told. Only he can choose what is real or not real.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY GUYS I have to tell you this story isn't completely mine. I stole the idea from a headcanon on instagram. it went something like this**

**HEADCANON #_AFTER DEFEATING GAEA AND THE GIANTS, PERCY SUDDENLY WOKE UP AND FOUND OUT THAT HE HAD BEEN IN A COMA SINCE HE WAS 12 AND HIS ENTIRE DEMIGOD EXPERIENCE WAS JUST A DREAM. NONE OF THE GODS WERE REAL, AND WORST OF ALL ANNABETH WASREAL.**

**Sad? Yes. Depressing? Definitely. But I thought of an awesome fanfic so yeah**

* * *

"We've won!"

The victory cry rang through the blood tainted air. Roars of joy and triumph began to erupt from the crowds, Roman and Greek demigods hugging each other and sobbing with relief. A great amount of stress lifted from the atmosphere. Gaea was defeated. They were safe.

"Percy!" two arms wrapped around him and he turned to see his girlfriend smiling and crying. Percy hugged her back and could feel her cheeks dampen his shirt.

"Glad to see you too," he smirked, enjoying the moment. He probably would never be able to feel so happy after a war again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth said softly. "How 'bout you? That cut looks pretty nasty."

He knew what she was talking about and it took all his will to not look at the wide gash that curled from his back to his stomach. It was stinging horribly but he tried his best to ignore it. Sadly, that wasn't enough.

"It hurts a bit," his voice sounded strained. "Don't worry I just need to sit."

Annabeth knit her eyebrows. He usually didn't admit to pain.

Frank had joined them, morphing from a tiger, along with Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Leo.

Annabeth looked at him with genuine worry. "We'll get you to a hospital, just hold on."

"The _Argos II_ should be here any moment," even Leo sounded concerned.

Percy glanced at his side and was hit with a wave of nausea. The wound was deep, throbbing, and slightly green, blood still dribbling from it. He'd lost a lot of blood and it had seemed to have been infected. His vision was darkening and began to tunnel. He needed help, fast.

"I-" he faltered and took a shallow breath. "I think-."

And he collapsed in Annabeth's arms.

* * *

**Sorry this is super short but it's just the beginning. I'll post the next chapter in 3.. 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh this took foreverrr sorry**

**And my writing is not very good so don't get your hopes up lolll**

* * *

Percy sat up as fast as he could and frantically looked around. White lights blurred his vision and air seemed to be forced into his lungs. He felt tubes inserted in his nose and needles hanging from his arm, then ripped them out, gasping for breath. The brightness seemed to have died down, and he was able to see where he was.

He was.. in a hospital room, wearing a patient gown. Clean blankets covered his legs and the roomed smelled disinfected.

People were sitting around his bed, staring at him in awe. Percy was about to excuse himself and leave to find his friends when one woman gave squeal of joy and embraced him in a big hug.

"Peter!" she cried. "Peter, you're awake!"

Percy felt a small surge of involuntary annoyance at the women, but managed to hold his tongue. He guessed she must have been confused. He looked over her shoulder and saw a little girl still staring, and a man wearing a white coat, a doctor. The doctor gazed at him like they were extremely surprised to see him awake.

"It's a miracle," the doctor shook his head, "I don't know how the treatment worked so well. There weren't any guarantees it would wake him."

"Then I guess God is on our side," the woman let go of him and held him in front of her. She had kind brown eyes and golden brown hair. She smiled at him so warmly she could've been his mother, but Percy felt no familiarity looking at her.

"Wh- where am I," he stuttered. His face was frozen in a look of confusion and shock. "Who are you?"

"You don't know?" the woman's face went slack. "Peter, it's me. You're mother."

Percy stared at her in disbelief. Who was she to say she was his mother?

Then a small flare of pain pierced his chest. The last time he saw his mother was before Hera had abducted him, months ago.

He shook his head.

"Sonya Johnson?" the women continued to plead, "and you're Peter Johnson, remember?."

Percy wanted to laugh when she said the name, immediately thinking of Mr. D. "No, my name is Percy Jackson, I don't know who you are, and I have to go find my friends."

The woman looked utterly heartbroken.

"Interesting," the doctor muttered. "Amnesia, or psychosis. This has never happened to a patient after a coma."

Percy's heart skipped a beat.

"What coma," he demanded.

"You were in a coma since you were twelve," the little girl finally spoke. She had light blond hair and stormy gray eyes.

_Annabeth?_

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Annie Bell," she said matter-of-factly. "You're younger sister. But, I can see you don't remember."

"Don't be rude," the women, Sonya, scolded.

Annie shrugged. "He doesn't remember, it's a fact."

Percy nodded slowly. The girl reminded him exactly of Annabeth, right down to the name.

But she had said he was in a coma. A coma ever since he was twelve. That was his entire life as a demigod.

"Um, how long have I been here?" he said.

"Ever since you went into that coma, duh," the girl replied.

Percy sighed impatiently. "How did I _get_ in a coma?"

"The causes are actually unknown," the doctor said. "We have guessed that you were drowning in a swimming pool and the lack of oxygen damaged your brain cells, but that's much too far-fetched."

"I still don't believe Peter magically conked his head on something and fell into a five year coma!" Sonya told the doctor, raising her voice a little.

"Calm down, ma'am, I-"

"I'm not going to calm down! My son was in a coma and doesn't remember a thing! Fix it, doctor!"

"So," Annie tilted her head and stared at Percy while the adults argued. "What _do _you remember?"

Percy tore his eyes away from Sonya and the doctor, not able to believe the woman could act so immaturely.

"I, I know my name is Percy," he mumbled. "Percy Jackson."

"Really," the girl rubbed her chin, "that's a silly name."

"So is Annie Bell," he snorted.

She smiled. "Yup, you're the right Peter."

"So," Sonya huffed. "When can we take Peter home? He has a lot of catching up to do, being in a _coma_ for six years and all."

"He has to stay for at least a weak," the doctor said. "He hasn't eaten anything solid or drunk anything through his mouth, and he's very weak. I doubt he'll be able to walk in a while. He should rest right now."

The doctors words weighed down on him and he realized how tired he was. Percy groaned and flopped back down on the hospital bed, his eyes fluttering closed. He could feel Sonya's worry above, that her son may fall asleep and never wake up again.

"Don't worry," he murmured, before turning to his side and falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Of course, his dreams didn't help.

Even in the strange world he'd entered, slumbering was not restful. But there were no images or visions, only blackness.

And that made it so much worse.

_My life is a lie_, he heard. _Everything I know that's real, the gods, my friends, Annabeth, they're all fake. Nothing but a dream._

The thought hurt so bad. He figured that Annabeth must have been based of off Annie Bell, and-

No. They had to be real. They _were_ real, whether he imagined them or not.

They were. They _had_ to.

* * *

Percy woke up in the bed again, feeling completely unrested. Though the nap cleared his head a little, he figured it was only ten minutes long. The hospital lights pounded on his sore eyes, and the deep drone of machines keeping other patients alive was depressing. He felt like he'd taken another swim in the River Cocytus, sadness overtaking his body.

Riptide wasn't in the hospital gown pocket.

He had none of the dreams he usually had.

And the image of Annabeth was slowly fading in his mind.

It was all a dream. This was his reality now.

* * *

**Um, okay I have a whole bunch I want to apologize about this fanfic but you don't want to hear them**

**Please review**

**Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! They were all really helpful, even the lame one (you can tell which one just look at the reviews :P).**

**I haven't really thought this story, only a few scenes in the beginning and end, so I might need some help. Could you guys comment any suggestions? All ideas are welcome, thanks!**

**Btw I made up the Tallahassee Aquatics Center but turns out its real**

**Btw this might be a little boring sorry**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were horrible. But, Percy knew recovery was always the hardest part, even in his dreams.

Percy winced. He still didn't know why he had given up on his demigod life so easily, but laying in bed, staring at the cieling, and just thinking about it was making it harder to believe any of it was real.

Sonya wasn't much help either. She visited him frequently to tell him about his old life, in desperate hope he would eventually remember. Whenever she visited Percy asked for Annie Bell, but she was off at school. So, with no one sensible to talk to, Percy was stuck with is "mother."

He found that he lived in Florida, which was still on the east coast but far from New York. Also, he was told he used to be a great student at his middle school, all the teachers loved him, and his favorite sport was soccer.

"Soccer?" he'd asked, unable to recall any enthusiasm for the sport.

"Yes, soccer," Sonya had sighed a little dreamily, as if remembering all the praise she had received for having such a son.

Percy snorted in disgust.

It was difficult listening to Sonya and trusting what she said was his life. It felt like she was describing another person's story, someone normal and innocent. Even before he was a demigod, in his dreams, he had been kicked out of schools multiple times.

He later learned he even had a girlfriend, though he thought twelve was a too young for stuff like that. But, he had agreed to let her visit. Her name was Kelli, which made him shiver.

"Hey, you're alive!" she had greeted, her arms outstretched for a hug.

Kelli wore a vibrant green dress with gold details, had hair as black as tilled soil, and a smile that would turn cold if you stared at her face for too long. She was so familiar, in a bad way. Percy had nearly fallen off his bed trying to escape her.

Kelli frowned. "What's wrong with him," she muttered to the doctor.

"Some sort of amnesia," Sonya explained. "He doesn't remember any of us."

"Oh," Kelli said, then smiled again. "Well, um, I have to go then, bye!" She blew a kiss towards Percy. "Hope you get better, sweetie!"

He easily could tell she was no longer interested in him, seeing that she left as soon as she found out he was useless from his memory loss. But Percy still couldn't believe her resemblance to Gaea from his dreams. Maybe he never really liked her. But if so, why would they have been boyfriend/girlfriend?

Now, he laid in the same bed, almost asleep. He realized he was muttering Annabeth's name when a person walked in with Sonya besides him. The man that had came was stocky and dressed a little like a coach, sort of like a physical trainer.

He was right.

"Peter Johnson," the man put his hand out, which Percy weakly shook, "I'm Coach Parker, and I'm glad to tell you the doctor thinks you're ready for physical training to get you back on your feet."

"Cool," Percy said, the wheels in his brain slowly starting to spin. "Um, what kind of training, Mr. Parker?"

"Well, since you haven't walked in forever I think we can start with pool training, because the buoyance makes it easier to practice in," he replied. "Then at least you'll have enough strength to walk."

"A pool?"

"Yes."

Percy was excited. Maybe water would prove his demigod life was real. He always could breath underwater, so this would be the ultimate test.

"When do we start?" he asked eagerly.

Parker looked mildly surprised. "I guess we could start now if you want. I'll have a schedule for you by tomorrow, so today could just be a little tester for the lessons."

Percy nodded. Sonya clapped her hands a from excitement and brought over a wheel chair. With help from Coach Parker, she helped Percy get out of bed and into the chair, though she could've done it herself. He was so skinny even Annie Bell could've picked him up, which was a bit of an overstatement. But, he got a glimpse of himself in the large mirrors as they left the room, and was shocked to see he looked exactly the way he remembered, just thinner.

If he based Gaea off of his girlfriend, he expected to make himself look different in his dreams too.

Coach Parker stopped by the counter at the front of the building to check out a patient, which seemed to take forever in Percy's opinion. Sonya was too busy taking pictures for some sort of scrapbook to care.

Finally they departed from the hospital and boarded on a silver mini van.

"You won't have this first class ride like this next time," Coach Parker joked half-heatedly, "so you might as well enjoy it."

Percy smiled then looked out the window. People bustled around the clean streets on the bright day, which every day must've been like in Florida. He kept an eye out for anything unusual to happen, like a peaceful monster lurking in the shade of a tree, kids his age walking around with bronze armor, or a person he felt drawn to, which was usually the sign of a hidden god. But, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, which discouraged him even more, if possible.

"We're here!" Sonya sang, which annoyed Percy for some reason.

Coach Parker pulled out the wheel chair and helped Percy onto it. He wanted to wheel the chair himself, but his arms were skinny sticks. Percy wondered if he could take up swords fighting again.

He saw a large building that was only a story tall, nothing compared to the Empire State Building, but very wide. It read "TALLAHASSE AQUATICS CENTER" in bold blue letters. The entered, and Percy was hit with the strong smell of chlorine.

"You can go change in the locker rooms," Parker said, "and if you need any help-"

"I think I'll be fine," Percy interrupted. He didn't want any strangers helping him change.

The man nodded and led him to the rooms and helped him onto a bench. As soon as he left, Percy pulled off the hospital gown and managed to put on the body swim suit with some difficulty. It was hard to control the movement of his weak legs. Then, he stubbornly decided to wheel himself out to the pools, which was probably a bad idea.

"Done," he panted breathlessly.

Coach Parker rushed over and took over the wheelchair, guiding him to a small pool at the edge of the wide room.

"You could've asked for help," he chuckled.

"I know."

Parker started by explaining some rules, though Percy only paid attention to a few of them. The water looked so inviting he was tempted to just jump in.

"Well since you clearly can't sit still, we should start," Coach Parker laughed. "By the way, in this building you have to call me Coach."

Percy chuckled, immediately reminded of Coach Hedge, and saluted, "Sure, Coach."

Once in the water, with a metal bar to support him, Percy felt the only connection to his demigod life. As Coach demonstrated a few exercises from the ledge of the pool, Percy felt a flare of hope in his chest. The water felt good, almost like in his dreams.

He waited for the perfect moment for the final test. He kept a careful eye on the coach until finally, he saw him turn his head slightly to grab a floating tool. Percy held his breath and dived underwater.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked around. The bottom of the pool was washed in a green-blue light. It felt so serene and peaceful, he realized his shoulders were still tense from holding his mouth shut.

He let all the air out of his lungs. Then, the moment of truth, he took a breath.

Water rushed down his throat and windpipe, stifling his breath and choking his chest. His vision tunneled with panic, and he began to gag as a reflex. But, it only sucked in more water.

Percy completely realized what it was like to drown. It was nothing like the muskeg in Alaska. The spongy soil felt like liquid, but air managed to seep through the cracks and crevices in the dirt. Water doesn't allow that. It sealed over anything that entered it and made a solid boundary between it and everything else. He was drowning.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the back of his wetsuit and yanked him up. He sprawled across the tiled floor at the edge of the pool and turned to his side. He vomited water, the one substance he knew as his savior, his healing factor.

Percy could see Coach Parker patting his back, a concerned and disbelieving look on his face. He felt slightly ashamed, but a horrible feeling of dread.

He held back a sob as he lay on the cold hard floor.

* * *

**I should just stop ending these chapters so depressingly but I can't ugh do you see my problem**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Reviews! I'm really sorry it takes forever for me to update but glad you guys take the time to tell me what you think about my fanfic because I put a lot of effort to make the story good. I know I'm not the best writer but I hope you understand what I try my best and-**

**What? You want me to shut up and continue the story?**

**Me too**

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Coach Parker demanded.

Percy opened his eyes and realized he was still on the ground. He must have momentarily lost consciousness from the straining agony in his lungs. Then, it hit him again.

He had been drowning.

"I-" he couldn't think of a good excuse, which was usually one of his strengths. So, he decided to go with the truth since it was all he had.

"I thought I could breath underwater."

The coach's furrowed eyebrows relaxed and his eyes looked less angry. "Now, why would you think that."

Percy paused completely. How could he explain? He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes glistening slightly.

"I had a dream," his simply said, "while I was in a coma."

A "dream." He said it dismissively as if it were just funny images that played in his head when he closed his eyes. It was much more than a dream, but he couldn't afford to let people think he was crazy.

"I see."

Coach's strong hand left from under his neck as the man stood. He helped Percy up and supported him easily with one hand.

"We can stay away from water for a little while," he said. "Class dismissed."

Percy nodded gratefully. As Coach helped him walk back to the locker rooms, he couldn't help but recall the feeling he felt when he was drowning.

He had always felt free underwater, able to do whatever he could. Water was always good for him and there was no limit to how much it helped. Water had healed him, revived him, and, most importantly, made him feel safe. Even if a sea monster attacked him, he could easily defeat it with the help of water. Water was his domain. Water was good.

But, every good thing has its limits. Even in his dream, he had began to feel the affects of too much water. He could imagine his skin becoming wrinkled from the waves washing away his natural oils. He could imagine what would happen to a dead body in saltwater: slowly soaking the salts and decomposing in its damp environment, ending up puffy and rotten. Water was known for being pure, but it couldn't stay clean forever.

Percy shook his head. He may not love water the way he did before, but he didn't need to ruin it for him. He mumbled thanks to Coach Parker and sat on the blue bench in the locker room. He chuckled at the color.

_Now I'm going crazy_, he thought, _next thing I know I'll be talking to the wall._

He waited until Coach left, then turned back and sighed, peeling off the swimsuit. He had put it on only ten minutes ago but it felt like an eternity. His time in the water lasted forever.

Percy's dripping hair hung over his eyes as he dried off and found his hospital gown. He stared at it distastefully. He didn't like the simple piece of fabric because it made him feel so limited in, well, everything. He could hardly move without revealing his boxers underneath, and people looked down upon him with a look of pity when he wore it, which was pretty much all the time.

Then he spotted a pile of neatly folded clothes at the far edge of the bench. There weren't any other people in the locker rooms, because the aquatics center was closed with him as an exception, so it must have been left for him. The shirt on top was bright orange, so familiar that it hurt to look at. Percy scooted towards it and eagerly unfolded the shirt. His excitement fell. It was blank.

Nevertheless, he put it on, glad to see the bright color on his chest, and the khaki shorts. He felt almost normal, except his hair was still damp and he was suddenly starving. His hunger was usual in his dream, except his stomach was unhealthily caved in, but what was most different was that his hair was wet.

Usually he was always dry after stepping out of water. After a shower he dried quickly. Even this one time Clarisse had "accidently" spilled an entire bucket of water on his head. Most of the water missed him, and the few droplets that did didn't stay long. It's almost like the water was scared of him.

Percy laughed out loud.

"Honey, are you done?" Sonya's voice echoed from the empty walls.

He stared at the entrance, feeling suddenly deflated. He didn't like Sonya to be honest.

"Yeah."

She stepped inside, pushing the wheel chair in front of her, looking disappointed. She sat beside him on the bench and sighed, staring at the floor. She seemed to be waiting for him to ask what was wrong.

Percy snorted and slowly shifted onto the chair. He struggled as Sonya continued to stare on the tiles on the floor. When he was comfortable, he awkwardly waited until the women would stand up, but she remained still. He coughed loudly.

"Um, are we gonna go?"

She her head snapped up and she look surprised, as if she was awaked from deep thought.

_Deep thought on the next outfit she's gonna wear_, Percy groused in his mind.

"Sorry, just got a lot to think about," she apologized, not sounding apologetic. "I'm just so-"

_Snobby?_

"-tired after what's been happening. Especially with you-"

_Almost drowning?_

"-draining my bank account. Hospital bills aren't little things you know-"

_YOU DON'T SAY?_

"-anyway, I-"

_Chipped a nail! Oh gods no! The world is gonna end!_

"-should get back home and rest. Let's get you back to the hospital."

"Okay," Percy chuckled.

* * *

Entertaining yourself was nearly impossible in a hospital.

Normal kids would bring along their phones and tweet pictures on Instagram, or whatever, but Percy had absolutely no experience with handheld devices. So, he found other ways to keep himself from boredom.

His tactics usually involved finishing sentences for others in his head. One conversation he was particularly fond of was when the doctor was lecturing him.

"We've scanned you're brains," the doctor began, "and found-"

_Pure awesomeness._

"-no traces of anything life-threatening or-"

_Purple._

"-harmful in general. This weekend we will-"

_Eat muffins_.

"-allow you to go-"

_Play with fairies._

"-home. The following week, we believe-"

_Poseidon is the best_.

"-you will be healthy enough to attend school. Although-"

_Your awesomeness exceeds standard levels._

"-your first lesson with Mr. Parker was not the best-"

_Banana._

"-we will continue the classes until you achieve-"

_Nirvana._

"-the standard health level. For now, it's dinner time."

Percy stopped playing Nirvana songs in his head and looked at the doctor.

"Okay," he said.

A nurse placed a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some strawberries on his lap and left with the doctor. She appeared again and spoke to him.

"You have a visitor," she said. "Is it okay if she comes in?"

"Sure," Percy blew on his spoonful of broth.

The nurse nodded and left. Annie Bell soon walked in.

"Hey _Pur_cy," she snickered, sitting at the edge of his bed.

Percy scowled at her. "When did you get so annoying?"

"Ever since you woke up, I guess," she shrugged. "Everything's been driving me crazy. Mom started sending me to therapy classes and people are always saying _'Oh, you poor baby._'"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I guess it's because of you. You've were gone then you suddenly came back. To be honest, I hardly know you anymore. You've been gone for _five years_. That's a lot."

Percy stared at her, hurt by her honest words, and felt guilt rise in his chest.

He knew he was never a great sibling. Tyson and the other six he went on his quests were family, and he tried his best as an older brother, but looking at Annie Bell's sad face, he knew his best wasn't enough.

She looked up, putting a mask over her sorrow. He admired how strong the little girl was.

"It's not your fault," she said. "I-"

"Annie! Time to go."

Annie Bell looked behind her and saw their mother waiting impatiently. She glanced back at Percy, then followed her mother out of the hospital room.

He sat there, his eyes fixed at the spot where he saw her leave. He felt a surge of homesickness strike his heart.

Percy closed his eyes and could hear Annie Bell speak in his mind.

_I still love you_.

She sounded so much like Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!**

**I haven't updated in forever guys, I'm so sorry**

**Hopefully you forgive me with all the recent activity in this fandom (Blood of Olympus and all)(BTW im continuing this as if BoO never happened) but I'm back and ready to continue this :)**

**Though i do warn you, I may unexpectedly leave again U-U**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Percy!"_

_"Percy, oh gods, where were you?"_

_"Darn you, Percy, I thought I told you to never disappear on me like that!"_

Percy felt the mugginess of him mind drain out like a flushing toilet. The murky voices grew louder and louder until suddenly, everything exploded with pure silence and black.

He flickered open his crusty eyes. He looked around to find his surroundings and his heart lept.

The familiar ceiling of the Big House, the taste of ambrosia in his mouth, and a curl of blonde hair...

He jerked up, almost colliding with another head.

"Watch it, Seaweed Brain!" The voice sent relief flooding through him like a tsunami. "You almost got your drool on me."

Percy turned, beaming with an impossibly wide smile, to face Annabeth, who was smirking with grateful relief in her eyes. Before she could utter another obnoxious word, he tackled her with a hug.

"Whoa, what's with you?" she asked, surprised, but hugging him back.

"Nothing, nothing," he let go of her, unable to wipe off a goofy grin, "I just had a bad dream. I'm glad it's over."

Annabeth's stormy eyes darken. "About what?"

With a jolt, he recalled how demigod dreams usually foretold some of the future, and a bad dream was not a good sign. He quickly tried to brush the subject off.

"Like I said, nothing." This time, it was harder to him to keep his smile. "Just a regular mortal bad dream." Her expression told him she wasn't buying it and added, "if mortals dreamed about running out of blue food dye."

Annabeth gave him one last hard look before chuckling and pulling him in for a kiss. His confusion melted and dripped away at the taste of her lips against his, leaving behind only one thing in his mind. Only one image stood.

She pulled away, leaving him grinning like crazy again. She seemed to be supressing a smile, as well.

"I'm just glad you're alive, Seaweed Brain," she murmured. "I'll admit, I kinda panicked when I saw that sword wound. I'll leave you to get dressed, the celebratory feast is about to begin." Her gray eyes sparkled with joy. "We finally did it! Gaea's been defeated!"

With another kiss, on his cheek this time, she stood, and left him to himself.

Percy's smile melted, running off his face, as soon as she was gone. Despite having Annabeth back, and Gaea defeated, and waking from that horrible nightmare, his chest felt hollow from despair.

The image in his mind still lingered, brightening whenever he addressed in directly, and it wasn't of what he wanted. Not his first real kiss with his girlfriend underwater. Not the similar pulsing relieved happiness he felt when the cry of the earth goddess's defeat rang through the air.

It was Annie Bell, as real and lifelike as ever.

* * *

The feast was amazing. Food service was as fast as ever, everyone was in a great mood, and nobody looked at him funny when he ordered blue soda after blue soda. It was great.

The seven were honored as heroes, sitting at the front-most tables, though they were allowed to mingle with the others congratulating them, followed by them congratulating back for fighting, and surviving, the war. Percy spent pretty much all his time with Annabeth, engaging in several conversations with Jason, while Annabeth and Piper eyed both of them carefully, and Leo, while Percy watched he and Annabeth talk about exploding engines, as if it were occurring in right front of him.

Finally, everyone was hushed and sent back to their seats as Chiron and Dionysus went up to the podium to give their speeches.

Percy desperately tried to listen, but it was proven too difficult thanks to his ADHD. He watched the wind spirits do the dishes in fast motion, which helped the time whiz by.

"...I'd like to thank everyone here for their help in this war," Dionysus was droning when Percy finally jumped back in. His words were far to eloquent, so he guessed Athena had written it for him, "but mostly the following demigods for embarking on their dangerous quest."

He cleared his throat for drama.

"Fillie Zhang, Hailey Lancaster, and John Green, the Romans," everyone groaned at the purposefully mispronounced names, "and, for the Greeks, Loke Vasquez, Penelope McBean, Annie Bell Chester, and, of course," he muttered bitterly, "Peter Johnson."

People bursted with laughter all around, still dazed from their victory. Even Chiron smiled outwardly and Dionysus looked like he was having a hard time with his deadpan. But it wasn't the same for Percy.

The emptiness struck in his chest, like pangs of hunger, or loneliness, and it took all his will to keep from doubling over.

"Relax, dude, he's just joking about the names," Leo gave his goofy elf grin, but faltered when he saw how pale Percy was.

Annabeth looked over at him. "Percy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he choked. He smiled, trying to reassure everyone. "I guess I'm still weak. I'll go lie down." He grabbed the bandages wrapped around his arm for effect.

Even Jason was looking worried at this point. It wasn't like him to admit to fatigue.

"Seriously, guys, it's okay," he tried his best straightening up, taking a swig of his blue root beer float, then sauntering off.

He barely made it to Cabin 3. He clung onto the doorway, hoping Annabeth hadn't followed him back, and crashed onto his bedding, tears stinging his eyes at the familiar smell.

The scents of the ocean, his mom's cookies, Tyon's oversized flannel shirts, and Annabeth's hair swirled together and filled his nose. The pain eased away slightly.

But it wasn't enough. Soon he was swallowed up in a mass of darkness, enveloped in it as his sight, sound, and smell seeped away.

* * *

Percy woke to the sound of steady beeping and scratchy pillows supporting his stiff neck rather than the sky blue ones of the Posidon cabin. The bland hospital ceiling glared back to him, spinning in his blurry vision. Sonya was nearby, shouting.

His heart fell, with the sickening realization hitting him like a brick. He laid their, frozen for a few moments.

Then, he sighed and rolled over, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

**DID YOU SEE ALL THE REFERENCES I MADE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooooooh now we begin on the angsty journey between Percy's half blood life and weird hospital-sickness thing.**

**Which is real? Which is a figment of his imagination?**

**To be honest I don't really know. I can't decide whether this should have a happy or sad ending. Maybe some *ahem* influencing... in the *coughcough* reviews... would help me decide!**

**Happy-Sad**

**Real-Not Real**

**;)**

**BTW i have no idea how hospital stuff works so if i get any formalities wrong, you can just tell me**

* * *

Apparently his heart rate had severely increased in his sleep, which almost resulted in a cardiac arrest. His brain overloaded and almost slipped into another comatose, which explained why his head hurt so much.

But what they couldn't explain was the hollowness that still ached in his chest.

The pain followed him around like a dark cloud hovering halfway through his body. Tendrils of it, like smoke, trailed after wherever he went, if he moved at all. It was impossible too explain medically, merely put off as a mental side effect from dying, but Percy knew there was something more.

"We'd like to check him with a PET scan," he'd overheard the doctor speaking with Sonya. "This doesn't look like any form of cancer we've seen, but you can never be too sure."

Sonya sighed.

"I heard those were expensive," she put a hand over her purse as if she expected the doctor to lunge at it.

He pursed his lips with the same obvious distaste as Percy felt. "_Those..._ are quite pricey, but it can't be helped."

Sonya sighed again, and nodded decidedly as if she'd chosen to make a huge sacrifice, and left without a word.

_Cancer, huh,_ Percy mulled over the thought. He had limited knowledge on the subject, but, like everyone else, had heard of the glorified stories of cancer survivors and cancer miracles. He had heard just as many, if not more, of cancer patients that had fought so bravely before passing away.

He agreed cancer shouldn't exist, as it took so may innocent lives and put family after family through hard times, but after his experience as a half-blood, it wasn't the worst way to die.

Percy winced and scolded himself. Any means of dying was the worst.

The days that drawled by weren't horrible. Annie Bell visited as often as she could, not including the time she had to herself ("Reflecting Time" she'd said her therapist called it,) and though it was hard to admit, he enjoyed her company a lot.

Today, Annie decided to show him how a cell phone worked.

"Touch screen?" he asked, bewildered.

She laughed, clear and light-hearted. "Yep, it's magic." She swiped her finger several times on the glass screen, showing him how her "apps" moved around.

After being introduced to several games, and nearly chucking her phone out the hospital door when she decided to show him 'Flappy Bird,' they had both laughed until their stomachs ached.

"I-" she choked between fits of giggles, "can't believe, you nearly fell out of the bed to see of the T.V. was a touchscreen!"

Percy crossed his arms, hiding the smile tugging the corner of his lip.

"You would've done the same," he scoffed. "I've never had a handheld device, unlike you young'ins. I wasn't allowed to!"

She gave him a look. "_Allowed_ to? You were in a coma, silly."

He went to amend his mistake immediately.

"T-That's what I meant."

Annie cocked her head slightly, giving him the same unbelieving look Annabeth always gave him.

"Say, what did you dream of?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"You know," Annie's eyes brightened, illuminating her gray eyes even in the dim hospital light, "while you were sleeping."

"Brain dead, rather," he corrected her, which was a first. "Ah, well... I can't talk about that."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," she stuck out her chin and crossed her arms, displaying that she wouldn't back down.

Percy chuckled at her determination.

Just as he was about to give in, Sonya burst into the room with her unbearable presence.

"Annie, sweetie, it's time to go," she smiled sadly and turned to Percy.

"Peter," she gave him a quick hug and held him in front of her, "I hope you get well quick. I want you to grow up with a normal life." She eyed him before going on. "But then again, what is normal?"

She left, leaving him slightly stunned at her words.

He vaguely heard the nurse come in and tell him to rest before he laid himself down and closed his eyes.

Sleep was the best medicine, after all.

* * *

When he finally stirred consciousness, he kept his eyes tightly shut.

Percy took a deep breath through his sheets and sighed. He was back in Camp Half Blood.

He stiffly rose to a sitting position and looked around. He was still where he had collapsed in the Poseidon cabin, but there were many signs of visitors. He had fresh bandages wrapped around his waist, a bowl of half eaten chicken noodle soup beside him, and the door wide open. The warm summer air waltzed in every opening of the cabin and seeped through his skin.

He leaned back with his eyes closed, completely content.

When he could no longer bear to stay inside any longer, he simply walked out in his orange CHB t-shirt and shorts.

The sunlight sent shivers down his spine as his cool skin warmed. The air felt clogged with the smell of strawberry flowers, and the distant sound of swords clanging and campers laughing was music to his ears. Everything was perfect. He'd rather stay here the rest of his life than go to Elysium.

Percy looked down at his hand and wiggled his fingers. There was something missing from the perfect afternoon. His first thought was Annabeth.

But, he figured guiltily, she wasn't it.

After a bit of thought, he decided what it was and headed towards the lake.

The water was as crystal blue as ever, which made his heart ache with longing for the ocean. The trees growing nearby were brilliant green in contrast to the sky, and the canoes bobbed aimlessly where they were docked. He ran down the grassy hill, greedily sucking in the fresh air, before slowing over the sand.

He sat instead of jumping in to lake.

The water lapped at the sand, leaving its damp trail before crashing back upon it. He fell in sync with the waves as he stretched his legs in front of him and leaned back on his hands behind.

Thoughts floated through his mind, never really forming sentences or words. They simply drifted there as he soaked in his surroundings, until one thought solidified enough for him to acknowledge.

Percy's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen. He popped off the cap and watched as it lengthened into a bronze sword. He saw it shimmer slightly in the sunlight and relished its familiar feel in his hand before eventually putting it away.

After a moment he brought one hand up to his throat and touched his beaded necklace. His finger ran over each intricate design etched into each, recalling the adventures that had occurred behind them. The nostalgia was reassuring, yet frightening.

"Somebody finally woke up," a voice from behind spoke.

Percy whirled around, tempted to grab Riptide, but decided against it. It was Nico di Angelo, as dark as ever but with a sly smile on his face. He had to blink a few times to check if the boy was actually smiling.

Nico stepped down the hill and sat beside him, not bothering over the sand that got all over his jeans. His black eyes glowed brown in the light as they skirted over the edges of the lake.

"You missed out yesterday," he said, while Percy remained in awed silence. "Here."

He dropped a bead into the palm of Percy's hand, who looked at it carefully and saw a beautifully carved image of the earth.

It was Gaea, he realized, and then added it to the collection around his neck.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

Nico laughed. "I wish. No, it wasn't me, probably some of the Athena and Hephaestus kids." Then quietly muttered, "or Apollo's."

Percy nodded.

"So, what's up?" he managed to ask.

Nico gave him a look before grinning and replying, "Not much. I saw you leaving your cabin and decided to check on you. You had everyone worried."

"Oh," Percy felt himself deflate. "Well, I'm okay."

"Are you?" the son of Hades looked worried the way he knit his brows. "If you need help, you know you can just ask."

For some reason, the words comforted him so much, even if it was coming from the person he least expected. He knew his problem was beyond comfort and talk, but it was still better than being alone.

"Thanks," he smiled back. "So, hey... what's gotten you in such a good mood?"

Nico seemed to consider this before sitting up straight and turning towards him.

"I have something I need to confess," he said, completely serious.

"Oh, um," Percy uttered.

"For the longest time, I've had a crush on you. But don't worry, I get that you're with Annabeth."

Percy stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Not to worry, it's totally fine. I'm over you."

Realization slowly formed on Percy's face. And before he could open his mouth, Nico spoke.

"I guess," he shrugged nonchalantly, "you're just not my type."

And with that, he simply got up and walked away, leaving Percy even more confused that before.

* * *

***moon face emoji***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. 'Tis the return of I.**

**I apologize for the incredibly long absence, but I haven't been really motivated with anything recently. And, now that I'm rereading what I've previously done with this story, I'm tempted to just redo the entire thing.**

**But for now I'm up and running and hoping to start a completely new Heroes of Olympus fanfic!**

**Now if only I can figure what to do with this one..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Percy was sure if someone wrote a novel on him, maybe a five-book series with an epic sequel string of books, it would mainly star the line "Percy Jackson is confused."

The runner ups would include "Percy Jackson is not a clever man" as well as "Percy Jackson is extremely angry with the world."

He tried to sit alone by the lake, which was surprisingly hard.

Nico had left Percy gaping like fish, which he decided to not dwell on any further. Judging by how glowing red the pale boy's cheeks were when he left, even Percy could guess that he wouldn't want to bring up the subject again, despite his cool demeanor. The interaction still managed to plaster a knowing smirk on his face.

After Nico's flustered departure, other campers came by to greet him and ask him how he was feeling. Jason and Piper came soon after, eager to lighten the mood with stories of Leo nearly blowing the entire camp off the grid (not that it was technically on the grid in the first place), how Tyson had uprooted an entire rose garden in attempt to find the prettiest flower for Ella, and, as gently as they could put it, that Annabeth was very worried about him. Percy's eyes darkened and his hair swirled in the breeze like a storm, but he laughed and told them to relay on a message; that he was totally fine.

Piper blinked. "But, don't you want to tell her yourself?"

Percy froze and stared at her, his mouth opened as if to reply.

"Percy," Jason clamped a hand on the boy's shoulder, but nearly jumped off when he saw how shocked he was. "Dude, are you okay?"

"It's- it's nothing."

"_Clearly _not!" Jason pressed. "What happened when you were asleep?"

"I told you-"

"Was it a dream? Is your wound still hurting? Did we miss something when we defeated Gaea-?"

"Nothing!" Percy slapped off his friends hand and rose, the meek waves lapping the sand of the lake dragging after him like a heavy cloak. His breath labored the way it had confined in a hospital breathing mask, and his face danced with the shadows cast through the wall of water looming behind him.

He stopped. Jason was on up on his knee, his arm extended in front of Piper to protect her from what was before them. His serene blue eyes blazed like the flame of a lighter, a face Percy had seen countless times.

A face he'd only seen when they faced a very dangerous enemy.

Piper sat behind him, her entire body tensed like a cat. She hardly needed Jason's help defending herself, but she seemed to have figured that with her boyfriend's help, she would have plenty of time charmspeaking their way out of a fatal fight.

He realized the one they were preparing to fight was _him._

Whatever anger that had taken control only moments before had drained away, leaving nothing but emptiness. Percy slowly lowered the wave until it slapped the sand with a soft _plip_.

"I..." no words came to defend himself. "I'm sorry."

He hung his head in defeat and briefly flashed back to all the previous times he'd done so in front of his mother, having to explain that he'd been kicked out of school yet again, or he'd gotten in a fight with his smelly old stepdad despite promising he wouldn't be provoked, or that he'd worried her sick going off on a quest without warning.

Suddenly his mind snapped to focus. It had been days since the entire ridiculous quest had been accomplished and he still hadn't visited his mother. Maybe she would have the answers. Maybe she would be able to help him.

"I- I have to go," Percy quickly stuttered to Jason and Piper and felt extremely lame after doing so, especially after what had just happened. But he had to leave immediately.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

The question almost shocked him. Her voice was so calm and cooling, without a hint of anger or mistrust. Maybe she had completely disregarded Percy's reckless anger, or she was trying to understand what had happened. Either way, he was very grateful and felt a twinge of guilt for not being able to tell her.

"On a walk, I just need to clear my head."

"Do you need some company?" Jason offered.

The Roman seemed to not have forgiven as easily as his girlfriend. He had relaxed his body, but his eyes were still alert and scanning for another threatening move.

Percy gave a nervous laugh.

"Nah, I just need to be alone, you know?" he managed to lock eyes with his ex-rival, his friend. "Just... before I lose my mind."

That seemed to do the trick. Jason's guarded stature melted and he took a step back, closer to Piper, as he nodded briskly. He looked as if he was going to say something but decided against it.

"Tell Annabeth I went to the beach," Percy offered the excuse. "Please, I don't want her to worry."

"Why?" Piper asked, her tone far too mature to make the question sound childish. "_We're_ worried, so of course she would! Why don't you tell her what's going on if you won't tell us?"

Silence dragged itself between the three of them for moments that felt like eternities.

"I don't know."

And with nothing else to say, he left the two demigods in the unbearable silence.

* * *

_I don't know _was an understatement, but it was the closest to the truth. He had no idea what he was doing and why, but it felt better than any alternative.

Or maybe he was finally spiraling towards insanity? After what he'd gone through, it seemed like a highly likely explanation.

But what he couldn't understand was why he refused to tell Annabeth. Why he refused to tell anyone at all. Was it because they'd think he was crazy? Nonsense; anyone that spent enough time in the demigod world would soon learn that nothing could be classified as "crazy." Was it because of some pride issue? An obligation to deal with it himself? Or did he not want to disturb the hazy joy around the camp lingering from uniting the Romans and Greeks, the peace among the gods, and the fall of the giants and their Mother?

His head began the throb as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He'd finally made it to the edge of the forest and was tempted to curl up under the dappled shade and take a nap, but instead slapped his face as hard as he could. It left a stinging mark across his cheek, but managed to wake himself up. He continued to skirt around the edges of the forest before he found the dining pavilion and raced towards it. It seemed that lunch had ended a while ago from the harpies barely visible through the cramped kitchen window nearly done tearing through their task of washing the dishes.

Percy ran over to the nearest table and took a seat. He began thinking intently and almost immediately a gust of wind blew behind him and delivered an assortment from energy drinks. He silently thanked the aurae, gathered the cans, and ran off to his cabin. A few campers stopped their activities to watch him dash past their cabin and mutter, but at this point Percy could care less. His plan had finally settled in his mind and exactly how selfish he was being.

He burst through his open door and set to work. He grabbed his old school backpack out of the closet and started shoving clothes, the remaining nectar and ambrosia settled on the stand beside his bed, and the energy drinks. He patted his pocket and huffed in relief, though he already knew Riptide would be sitting there, and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Before another urge to rest could hit him, he pulled out a can of Monster Energy and downed the entire thing, hoping only the second part of the name would hold true.

His fingers were practically vibrating as he took the sharp edge of the can off his lips. The cold drink trickled down to his stomach, making his heart race and his face heat up. It was as if he'd taken a huge swig of nectar rather than a sugary mortal drink.

This could _not_ be good for his ADHD.

"PERSEUS JACKSON."

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin, which seemed very possible in this state, but managed to toss the can behind his bed before Annabeth stomped into the cabin.

He looked up and her and tried not to twitch as he grinned.

"'Sup, wise girl?"

"_'Sup?_" she demanded. "Where in Hades have you been? You wake up from something that was nearly a coma and the first thing you do is leave the camp? Piper told me you were at the beach but she didn't seem very sure about that." Annabeth narrowed her gray eyes. "Spill, seaweed-for-brains, otherwise I'll make you."

Percy stared at her blazing face and blinked. His first instinct was to start laughing. His second was to kiss her. He wasn't sure if she would appreciate either.

"I'm okay, I promise," he took her hand and lead her to sit next to him. "I'm just... getting paranoid I guess. I tried talking to my dad but he wasn't there. I guess the gods are still pulling themselves together but it's been a couple of days now..."

Annabeth hushed him.

"The gods have always... lacked with keeping in touch," she comforted. "And I know that that's not what's really bothering you-"

"You're right." Percy intervened, and finally mustered a genuine smile. "You're always right. But I have to ask you to trust me on this."

Annabeth looked up and they locked eyes. He could see her worry and frustration and felt the guilt wash over him like a low, but heavy tide. He swallowed nervously, and willed his hands to stop shivering as he grasped on to hers, the hands that had slayed countless monsters, drawn out breath-taking architectural wonders, and comforted him when he needed it so desperately. He focused on her, only her, and stared back into her swirling gray eyes.

She opened her mouth ever so slightly.

"I trust you," she said, barely above a whisper. "And, you promised that you're fine. I'll have to hold you true to your word."

Percy nodded.

He wished he could read what she was thinking (or maybe just watch play out like a movie since reading wasn't one of his favorite activities.) She seemed to be calculating every outcome and possibility of the future, and how the world would play out for them. Her eyes bore right through him, and he waited for her to gasp, telling him how she had just read his mind.

A sad smile made its way across her lips, which made him wish his first thought had occurred instead.

"C'mon, Percy," she got up, her blonde hair swinging in its ponytail. "Leo's fixing up the _Argos II_ and I promised that I'd help."

"I'll be right there," he said. "Gotta change outta these."

He nodded at his pajama pants with little pineapple designs on them.

Annabeth sighed her usual _oh, Percy_ sigh and turned to leave the cabin.

"Oh, Annabeth?"

She spun her head to glance at him, hiding the hopefulness in her eyes.

Percy did his best goofy idiot grin that always seemed to warm her heart.

"Thank you."

She laughed and replied, "We'll see how thankful you really are soon, seaweed brain."

And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Percy's smile twitched a bit before fading completely. A horrible feeling settled in his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was from the anticipation or from the guilt of lying to Annabeth.

He'd lied to Annabeth.

He made his way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He relished the feeling of water on his skin and longed for a swim in the ocean.

The red mark from slapping himself was still there but had lightened considerably. He hit himself again, with a lot less force this time, and stared into his reflection. He immediately knew why everyone was so worried. His green eyes looked almost black with the dark circles around his eyes, formidable to challenge Nico di Angelo's, and his tan skin had subsided to almost a pastey gray. His hair clung to his forehead, even after he willed his face to become dry, and had lost its windswept look. He ran his fingers through it and huffed.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. His mind ran a million thoughts a minute, but the only thing he could pull up clearly was the glowing face of Annie Bell. He lifted his eyelids ever so slightly.

Tonight. He'd have to leave tonight.

* * *

**:O**


End file.
